


Use black, breathe in

by bluesmrs



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тео, Адам, скотч и попперсы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use black, breathe in

Тео слишком много всего нравится: когда костюмы строгие, когда линии четкие, и когда можно отличить свет от тьмы, белое от черного, любовь от ненависти. Когда его голос звучит легко и чисто, а еще - когда Адам рядом, и можно смотреть ему в глаза, слушать его, и все тогда кажется правильным. Поэтому он вешает на дверь табличку do not disturb, криво ухмыляется, достает из сумки скотч, и ждет Адама из ванной - стоит у двери, слишком близко, угадывая его очертания сквозь полупрозрачное стекло, нетерпеливо облизывает губы. Адам открывает дверь, вытирая лицо и волосы полотенцем, и сталкивается с ним, несколько потерянно разглядывает, а потом сонно улыбается и накидывает полотенце на плечи. Но Тео не улыбается в ответ, смотрит изучающе, делает неуловимое движение - и в следующую секунду разглаживает черную липкую полоску скотча на его губах, проводит большим пальцем с нажимом, задерживает дыхание от предвкушения. Адам почти сразу недовольно мычит, хмурится и поднимает руку, чтобы сдернуть скотч. Тео перехватывает обе его руки за запястья, тянет в сторону кроватей, кивает на одну из них. Адам мотает головой, смотрит недовольно, сопит и выворачивает руки из захвата.

Тео толкает его, опрокидывает на кровать, чувствует как почти испуганно Адам вдыхает - в миг падения и сглатывает, напряженно выгибаясь, и тут же расслабляется, ерзает, смотрит на Тео снизу вверх, и медленно дышит. Тео, наконец, удовлетворенно улыбается, отпускает его руки, и чувствует, что Адам его касается - кончиками пальцев - плеч, груди, шеи, ведет по ключицам, скользит вниз, требует взглядом - чтобы Тео снял футболку. Он мотает головой и вместо этого стягивает с Адама белье, чуть царапая кожу, и следит, чтобы Адам не двигался, и даже не пытался как-то ему помешать. Адам запрокидывает голову на подушку, жмурится, и Тео бы наверняка разглядел бы румянец на щеках, если бы включил свет. Но никакого света – ему и так все прекрасно видно: светлые простыни и молочно-белую кожу Адама, и он прекрасно знает, как надо его касаться, где, чтобы через пару минут он извивался под ним, бездумно постанывал и глухо, недовольно мычал, приподнимая нетерпеливо бедра.

\- Шшш, - успокаивает его Тео. Ведет ладонями с нажимом сверху вниз, по груди, животу, костяшками пальцев – по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя чуть шире раздвинуть бедра, любуется, выводит узоры, и медленно наклоняется, не сводя глаз с Адама, скользит языком в обратном направлении, коротко лижет сосок, прикусывает – отчего Адам напряженно вздрагивает всем телом, и проводит языком с нажимом по шее, отчаянно медленно, по границе между скотчем и кожей, отчего его самого ведет, будто пьяного, и, наконец, целует его, морщась на секунду: все же целовать губы куда приятнее.

Когда он отстраняется, Адам смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, шумно дышит и мелко вздрагивает, комкая простыню в кулаках, не решаясь подгонять Тео. Или отталкивать. И Тео снова улыбается, облизывает губы, разглядывает его – бесстыдно лаская взглядом, прекрасно зная, что Адам обязательно будет смущаться.

Адам негромко сопит и требовательно тянет его за запястье к себе, хмурится и дергает ремень брюк – Тео еще не переодевался. И мычит: "Пожалуйста".

\- Сейчаас, - тянет Тео и послушно раздевается, быстро, почти что поспешно, но вещи складывает на стуле максимально аккуратно, на сколько сейчас позволяют чуть дрожащие руки и зашкаливающее возбуждение, от которого жарко кончикам пальцев и темнеет в глазах.

Он не церемонится, но и не спешит: ласкает его сначала, ждет, пока Адам совсем перестанет соображать, и убирает руки, слыша полный разочарования стон, качает головой, отталкивает руки Адама от паха, резковато раздвигает ему ноги, проводит ладонями по бедрам, чувствуя его напряжение, облизывает пересохшие губы, демонстрирует Адаму зажатый между пальцев пластиковый квадратик и ухмыляется криво. Адам снова стонет, неотрывно следит - за тем, как Тео надрывает упаковку зубами, как раскатывает латекс по напряженному члену, и бессильно опускает голову обратно на подушку, когда Тео подается вперед, плавно, не останавливаясь, заполняет его собой, вжимая в кровать, чуть притягивая ближе к себе за плечи. Адам хнычет, жмурится и мотает головой: непрерывное движение почти болезненно, и он умоляюще смотрит на Тео, кривится, жмурится – в уголках глаз слезы, которые Тео тут же утирает – кончиками пальцев, наклоняясь над ним, упираясь в кровать у его головы, улыбается и вновь подается бедрами вперед, и, когда Адам судорожно вдыхает, подносит к его носу небольшую баночку. Адам замирает на несколько секунд, с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Тео и сглатывает. А Тео заворожено наблюдает – за чуть расширившимися зрачками, за едва заметным румянцем, за участившимся дыханием, и продолжает двигаться, пока еще размеренно, ощущая, как Адам расслабляется под ним, плавится от немного хаотичных прикосновений, от захлестывающего их обоих возбуждения, и глухо стонет – и Тео хочется думать, что он стонет его имя. Он выпрямляется, прикрывая глаза, вдыхает сам, откидывает баночку на кровать, совершенно не заботясь о том, что она может упасть, и вновь склоняется, прижимается лбом ко лбу Адама и смотрит ему в глаза. Скользит рукой между их тел, обхватывая его член, потирает слегка большим пальцем головку, заставляя Адама зажмурится и слегка вздрогнуть, лижет его щеку, мокро, пошло, ухмыляется и методично, почти механически доводит до оргазма, разглядывает тяжело дышащего Адама под собой, скользит влажно-скользкими, испачканными в сперме пальцами по его животу, и притягивает к себе за бедра, толкается в него, зажмуриваясь и забываясь в удовольствии.

Тео лежит на нем еще пару минут, прежде чем Адам с трудом поднимает руку, медленно отлепляет скотч, трет раздраженную кожу, облизывает губы и косится на сонно и удовлетворенно улыбающегося Тео.

\- Вот только не надо говорить, что ты недоволен, - лениво выговаривает Тео, отстраняется, шлепает Адама по бедру и валится рядом, вытягивается на боку и ведет пальцами по чужому плечу.

Адам закатывает глаза, нащупывает одеяло под ними, кое-как пытается его вытащить, морщится и со стоном садится, щурится и нашаривает на кровати баночку.  
\- Серьезно? – он смотрит на Тео и кидает ее ему.  
\- Ну да, - тот пожимает плечами, насколько это возможно, и даже не уворачивается: баночка ударяется о его живот. – Ну надо же было тебе до 27 лет дожить и ни разу не попробовать?  
\- Заткнись, - Адам подбирает полотенце и смотрит в сторону ванной. – Я не лягу так спать.  
\- Окей, я приду через пару минут, - кивает Тео и катает баночку между пальцев, смотрит на задницу Адама и переворачивается на спину, некоторое время бессмысленно разглядывает потолок, улыбаясь своим мыслям и, скатываясь с кровати, идет в ванную.

Что не могло не радовать – скотча еще оставалась целая упаковка.


End file.
